


Ghost of Christmas Past and Future

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Out of Time [2]
Category: Andromeda (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Alex remembers Christmases past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.

It had been a long mission, one not made any easier by the need to smile at fools and be diplomatic—and Dylan had made certain to clarify his definition of diplomatic before sending Tyr and Beka off, so he hadn’t been able to use his own brand, much to Tyr’s disgust. But it was over now, and his growl at Hunt had ensured that it would be a while before he was sent on another. Now he only had to hope that Alex would also stay put on the Andromeda as well.

He walked into the cabin he shared with Alex Krycek, his lover—most of the time—and a refugee from a much more distant past than their three-hundred-year-old captain, and he stopped in surprise. He’d learned to expect almost anything from his mercurial human, from being pounced and fucked against the wall to having a knife hurled at his head, but never had he seen Alex like this.

The human was sitting at the desk they shared, staring at a holostill created from a very old photograph, and his entire posture screamed his misery. Tyr frowned, moving closer until he could see the picture. It showed Alex and the two people known to be instrumental in defeating the Oileans, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. All three were laughing and wearing ridiculous fuzzy red hats with white pompoms on the tips.

"Was there a purpose for your eccentric choice of headgear?" he asked. "I don’t think I’ve ever seen even Trance wear something like that."

"It was Christmas. The last one I shared with them. Christmas Eve Fox and I fucked until we passed out from exhaustion, and Scully and Skinner were locked in a room of their own doing who knows what and enjoying it incredibly from the sounds that drifted out of the room. The next day we opened presents and drank eggnog and razzed each other, knowing that very likely we were going to die in the very near future. It was the best Christmas I ever had, the last one I ever had," the morose assassin replied quietly, stroking the flimsie lightly, his finger lingering over the image of Fox Mulder.

"Christmas. Ah yes, Beka has mentioned it in the past. Originally a religious holiday of some kind and now simply a day when some humans have parties and exchange gifts." Tyr shook his head. "Was this a day of some significance for you?" He watched Alex touching the picture, unable to be jealous of a man three thousand years dead but still not liking to see Alex react that way to anyone else. "Do you miss him very much?" he was startled to hear himself ask.

"I lived for him, I thought I would die for him. He was my first, great love. The kind we humans used to sing and dream about. He was also my greatest ally and my worst enemy. We were everything to each other back then. Angel, devil, sinner, saint. We tried to kill each other; we saved each other; we beat the crap out of each other more times than I can count. It was a sick and twisted relationship, and Fox was the hottest lover I ever had... until you," Alex admitted with honesty.

"Do you regret being here?" Tyr couldn’t imagine regretting being alive, but he knew that humans had a different perspective. "Do you think we were wrong to save you from the ship when we found you rather than letting you die?"

"If you’d asked me that then, I would have said yes, I regretted it and yes, you should have let me die. Now? I wouldn’t change a thing. Sorry. I’m Russian, I’m moody, and Christmas was always a special holiday for me, which only became more special with Fox. I’ll get over it in a day or two."

Getting up from the desk, Alex wandered over to Tyr and wrapped his arms around the Nietzschean’s neck. "So did you miss me? And more importantly, did you have to kill anyone? You know how much I get turned on when you talk shop."

Tyr was well aware that he was trying to change the subject, but he let it go. "You get turned on by breathing, Alex. Something for which I am most grateful. And of course I missed you. Beka isn’t nearly as accommodating a shipmate," he replied with a smirk. "And much as I would have loved to have killed several people, no, the closest thing to a casualty was me from sheer boredom."

"Awwwwh, did big, bad Dylan ruin my Tyr-bear’s fun?" Alex cooed, smirking. "Not letting you play with the bad guys and making you put up with a scrawny-assed human female so you couldn’t even get any? Poor baby, how can I make it better for you?"

Tyr drew himself up to his full, impressive height, glaring down at the human as his arm spikes flared. "’Tyr-bear’?" he repeated incredulously. "If you ever say that again, I will cut your tongue out."

Alex smirked. "Hey, it distracted you, didn’t it?" he pointed out, amused at the reaction he’d garnered. "And you wouldn’t dare; just think of all the things I can do with my tongue that you’d be depriving yourself of."

"But talking always gets you in trouble, so I’d be doing you a favor," Tyr retorted, fingers already busy unfastening Alex’s clothes.

"Yes, but my talking also gets me into the most amazingly lucky spots too. After all, I’m in your bed, aren’t I?" Alex purred, rubbing against his hulking Nietzschean lover like a cat in heat.

"Not yet, but that’s about to change." Tyr picked the other man up as if he were weightless and carried him to the bed. In no time at all they were both naked and sprawled on the bed with Tyr on top of the other man, rocking against him.

"Is that a gauss rifle in your pocket, or did you miss me, big boy?" Alex purred arching up into the touch, kneading his lover’s muscles playfully. "C’mon, you’ve been gone for a week; you’ve got to be hungrier than this. I mean you’ve barely touched me yet!"

Apparently Alex had never discovered that taunting a horny Nietzschean was something most sane races avoided with the same zeal as they avoided a supernova. He barely had time to blink before Tyr was pushing inside him after the bare minimum of preparation, not stopping until he was buried balls deep and immediately setting a pounding pace.

Alex let out a high-pitched yelp and then relaxed into the invasion with a groan. "Now that’s more like the welcome home I was expecting," he smirked and began to squeeze his ass around Tyr’s cock. "Now, let’s see what else you can do."

Tyr shifted to the edge of the bed and stood up, still buried deep inside Alex. He held one ankle in each hand, spread apart in a wide V at shoulder height, and he pumped into his lover’s open body, taking him hard and fast.

Alex reached up to wrap his hands in the long hair and pulled the other man’s head down, essentially doubling the Nietzschean over so that he could feast on that lush mouth before releasing it. "Now fuck me harder. Make me scream and let me feel how much you missed me," he demanded, a fire in his eyes.

Nothing loathe, Tyr pounded into him, raising his hips right off the bed as he took him, words of lust and cries falling from his lips as he stared down into the glazed green eyes, watching the pleasure fill them.

"Yes, perfect, harder, do me," Alex panted and groaned, writhing like a wanton beneath the uber-human’s onslaught. "Missed you too, needed you, **GOD**! Tyr!" Alex screamed as his prostate was stabbed time and again, making his cock leap and dance against his belly.

Tyr just kept up the brutal pace, feeling Alex’s body clench around him with every thrust, fighting to keep him inside as he withdrew. "Mine," he growled, "love you."

"Damn good thing you do since you’re stuck with me," Alex grunted as he felt his cock jerk and balls tighten. "God, Tyr, gonna... close... harder, will ya?" he snarled, folding his body pretzel-like to bite down hard on one of the bronze nipples that taunted him.

Tyr growled and jerked, making Alex howl at the sudden change in angle. He let go of one ankle to reach down and fist Alex’s cock, jerking him off as he drove into him. He was close too, and he wanted to make sure Alex came first.

Alex snarled, his eyes rolled, and his body bucked. He was so close he could taste it. With a wild howl the human came with the next thrust of Tyr’s hips, which drove into his body and hit his prostate just right.

Tyr managed a very few more thrusts before he came as well, shuddering as Alex still convulsed around him. He raised his hand to his mouth to lick it clean, smiling down at his sated lover as he lapped at his sticky seed, then grasped his hips to hold them together as he moved them to lie down. He held Alex close, a hand lazily stroking his back, and he sighed when he softened and slipped out of him.

"Mmm, now that’s how you say ‘honey I’m home,’" Alex purred, allowing himself to be stroked and coddled. "Much better than a punch in the gut any day of the year."

‘Punch in the gut?’ Tyr decided not to ask any questions about Alex’s relationship with Fox Mulder. "And more relaxing than a workout in the gym," he agreed, tilting Alex’s face up so he could kiss him lazily.

Alex crinkled his nose. "Only a crazy uber like you would consider a workout relaxing," he sighed and shook his head. "Now shuddup and let me get some sleep, will ya? I haven’t had a decent night’s rest since you left."

Tyr just chuckled and held Alex until he fell asleep, then carefully slid out of bed and went to shower and dress. He glanced at the man asleep in the bed as he left, aware that he was the only person who could move around without disturbing him and triggering the still-lethal reflexes, and he felt a surge of pride in Alex’s skills.

He went to one of the unused cabins and had the ship provide him with the information she had on Christmas. It was sketchy at best, especially with regard to the celebration as it had been in Alex’s time, but after a couple of hours, Tyr thought he had a good enough idea to give Alex at least an approximation. He went to find Trance to get her help with some of it.

*** 

Alex sat in the corner of the couch and sulked. He’d had the great sex the first night Tyr came home but since then... either Hunt was lying and he really _was_ working the Nietzschean like a dog despite his protests to the contrary or Tyr was avoiding him. And the uber really wasn’t that stupid, was he?

*** 

"I feel absurd." Tyr glared at the long spruce branches Trance had somehow managed to coax to maturity in the last week and which she had just shoved into his arms.

"You said you wanted to give Alex a Christmas like he remembers," Trance reminded him.

Tyr rumbled.

Trance backed up a few steps.

Tyr snarled, "Do it."

"This really isn’t safe," holographic Rommie announced, frowning as Trance lit the branches on fire. "I don’t like disabling my fire suppression systems, and why would they have burned branches anyway?"

"I don’t know, but that’s what they did. So hush!" Trance frowned at Rommie and shooed Tyr out. "Go, make him happy."

Tyr stomped down the corridor with a ferocious frown on his face, ignoring everyone.

*** 

"Dylan?"

"Yes, Beka?"

"Did you just see a burning Tyr go by too?"

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"I think this is one of those times a wise captain doesn’t ask questions. Would you like to join me in my quarters for a drink?"

"Yes!"

*** 

Tyr stalked into the quarters he shared with Alex, after checking with the ship to make sure the human was there. He bared his teeth in a facsimile of a smile. "Merry Christmas."

" **ARGH**! Fire, fucking hell, Tyr you’re on fire! Rommie, engage fire suppression. Putitoutputitoutputitout!" Alex bellowed, grabbing the flaming bush and stomping on it until the fire died out.

Hyperventilating, the human looked up at his lover, torn between wanting to kill him for scaring the fuck out of him and... "Did you say Merry Christmas? And _**SMILE**_?!?"

Tyr stared down at the cinders and burn marks on the floor. "Your culture didn’t celebrate Christmas by setting evergreen boughs alight?"

"What? Where the hell did you get such a... no! We decorated evergreen trees with lights and ornaments and, once upon a time _before_ we had electricity, candles, but that was long before my time. We had Christmas tree lights, put ‘em on and plug ‘em in, real easy. Why?" Alex asked, totally confused now.

"Oh. You seemed depressed by that picture, and I thought it would make you feel better to have a Christmas celebration here." Tyr gave him a crooked smile. "Surprise."

"That is the most sentimental, ridiculous, sappy... and amazing thing anyone’s ever done for me," Alex grinned, wrapping his arms around Tyr’s neck. "Well, at least you got the mistletoe part right," the assassin grinned, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think there’s a bit more to that tradition though." Tyr managed a true smile now and lowered his head slightly to nibble gently on Alex’s lips till they parted to let him in.

"Mmm, yes, the kiss is a very important part of the tradition," Alex agreed, opening his mouth a little wider in order to suck Tyr’s tongue into his mouth.

Tyr pulled him closer. "Tradition is very important. Shall we explore some more?"

"Oh, by all means. Shall I educate you in the _real_ tradition of Christmas? Alex grinned. "It’s all about the presents, Tyr. All about the presents!" he laughed.

"And just what would be acceptable for a present?" Tyr chuckled.

"Something extravagant and expensive and, well, worthy of me. I am, after all, as close to perfection as a human can get," Alex laughed, walking backward towards the couch and dragging Tyr along with him.

"Which means you’re almost worthy of a Nietzschean!"

Alex grinned. "I still can’t believe you set a bush on fire just for me," he laughed. "Very biblical, very sweet. Don’t ever do it again! Oh and Tyr, Merry Christmas to you too, you crazy uber you!"


End file.
